smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Evil Mirror/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. This smurf is glad to see that spring has arrived, which means that we are no longer cooped up in our houses trying to keep ourselves active while also trying not to go stir crazy. Smurfette has invited this smurf to help her with her spring cleaning today, so this is what this smurf is going to be doing today while leaving Hefty in charge of the village for the time being. This smurf can still sense that Hefty is jealous of this smurf and Smurfette always being seen together, and has made it clear on numerous occasions that he doesn't want to be friends with this smurf. However, this smurf refuses to reciprocate the feelings toward Hefty because this smurf genuinely cares for Hefty and does not want to see him get hurt in any way, least of all by this smurf. Meanwhile, Handy has been busy trying to come up with a replacement for an invention the Smurfs had used in the village one time before this smurf's final return from Psychelia -- a device that allowed Smurfs to communicate with each other from their own houses in times of need. This smurf can only hope for inspiration to strike him and to enable him to build that invention. ----- Empath woke up that day looking and feeling refreshed from a good night's sleep. He looked out of his window at the village and smiled, having a good feeling in himself that this was going to be a great day. It was now going on three years since he left Psychelia, and two since his friend Polaris Psyche also left the place, and he didn't find himself missing it one bit. He just wished that the Psyches could one day find joy in waking up on a day like that day and not be restricted in expressing their emotions like he was before he first met the Smurfs about 83 years ago. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find that Polaris Psyche is already dressed, his face still not expressing any emotion. "Salutations and good morning, Polaris," Empath greeted, sounding very jovial. "What a great day it's going to be today." "Salutations, fellow Empath," Polaris greeted back in his usual non-emotional manner. "Don't you feel the least bit glad that you're waking up in the Smurf Village today, where you could have woken up still being in Psychelia?" Empath asked. "This one does not need to feel anything beyond contentment for that particular blessing, Empath," Polaris answered. Empath sighed. "Sometimes you can be a bit boring to be around, Polaris," he said. "I mean, this smurf can respect your desire to live your own life how you desire to live it in the Smurf Village, but can't you at least try to grow beyond yourself and not go through life like you're a robot all the time?" "This one can sense your impatience with this one about how this one intends to 'grow beyond himself', Empath," Polaris said. "This one does not have the advantage that you have of being allowed visits to this place prior to your final departure from Psychelia. Therefore you should not expect this one to just suddenly become as you are in your comfort level of expressing one's self." "To be fair, this smurf hasn't suddenly become comfortable in expressing myself during my first visit here, Polaris," Empath said. "This smurf was admittedly scared at first at the thought of having to express myself freely to any Smurf. But the Smurfs helped me to overcome that obstacle when they showed me that expressing myself isn't in itself a bad thing, as long as this smurf doesn't hurt anybody in the process. And even if this smurf does hurt anybody, most of the Smurfs are willing to forgive and let bygones be bygones." "We can discuss this matter further at another time, Empath," Polaris said, sounding like he was eager to get somewhere. "For now, though, this one would prefer not to be pushed beyond this one's 'comfort zone' into doing something that this one is just not ready to do." "Fair enough, Polaris," Empath said, realizing that this conversation about the subject was now ended. ----- Empath got his breakfast and went to sit with Smurfette, Tapper, and Duncan McSmurf at the dining area outside. Empath inhaled the scent of his breakfast and sighed, having a feeling that he was going to enjoy his breakfast that day. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Empath," Tapper greeted as Empath sat down together with three of his closest friends. "You smurf like you've got a busy day ahead of you that you're eager to get smurfing on." "I'm just helping Smurfette do a bit of her spring cleaning today, Tapper," Empath said. "Aye, you're such a lucky lad for having Smurfette call on you to smurf things with her, Empath," Duncan said. "I just wish that I could be the lucky one that would be smurfing the pretty lassie's heart all the time." "You're very special in your own way, Duncan," Smurfette said, smiling. "I couldn't be the Smurf that I am today if it wasn't for you and Tapper smurfing out for me." "I appreciate the compliment, my dear Smurfette, but I can't smurf all the credit," Tapper said. "Your other friends in the village also care a great deal about you, and would smurf their lives for you if needs be." "But you two always smurf to be the ones that I could smurf anything about myself to and not feel like I'm going to be betrayed or exposed," Smurfette said. "That's just what good friends are for, lassie," Duncan said. "If anyone wants to smurf anything bad to you, they'll have to smurf through me, and they will learn the hard way that it it not wise to smurf around with a noble maiden and a McSmurf like me." "Anyway, Handy seems to be busy working on a new means for Smurfs to communicate with each other like the invention you had in the village some years ago," Empath said. "Ah, the telesmurf," Tapper said. "I could remember what a short-lived novelty it was to be able to converse with my fellow Smurfs over such a thing." "It all smurfed about when Farmer planted those smurfmelon seeds in his garden that were magically treated by Papa Smurf," Smurfette explained. "The seeds sprouted vines that smurfed so long that they covered the entire village. Some Smurfs discovered that they could hear each other's voices through the vine and its blossoms. So Handy decided to smurf these vines up on poles and give each Smurf a blossom that they could smurf to each other through, and that's how we got the telesmurf." "This smurf could only wish to have been in the village at the time of this invention, Smurfette," Empath said. "But something tells me that this invention also had its downside." "Aye, laddie, it certainly did," Duncan said. "We found out that the vines smurfed as far as to that evil Gargamel's lair, and he was using it and the sounds of our voices through it to track down the village so he could capture us. Fortunately he didn't get that far in his search, as eventually night fell and he fell asleep. The vine smurfed up the sound of his snoring, and so we thought it was a bear, so Papa Smurf sent me, Hefty, and Tuffy out into the forest to smurf back part of the vine." "But it was I myself who found out that it was Gargamel, when I heard him smurfing in his sleep," Smurfette said. "Papa Smurf had Handy smurf a knot in the part of the vine smurfing out into the forest to smurf off the sound of Gargamel, but Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan almost got smurfed by Gargamel when they found out a bit too late that it wasn't a bear but that nasty old wizard." "We smurfed up a trap for that wizard and his cat to smurf into when we made our escape, and were soon smurfed up by Papa Smurf when he went smurfing for us with Feathers in the forest," Duncan said. "However, that invention didn't last for very long, my friends, for the blossoms of the smurfmelon vines soon became fruit, and since then the village has become rather quiet in that regard," Tapper said. "This smurf wouldn't mind seeing that invention resurface in a new form, one that doesn't require smurfmelon vines," Empath said. "As much as this smurf likes communicating with others through telepathy, this smurf has to face the fact that not every Smurf is born with the same abilities that this smurf has." "No offense to you, laddie, but I prefer to smurf my conversations face to face with my fellow Smurfs," Duncan said. "I don't want to smurf behind anything where nobody can know who is talking to them if I want to smurf something to them that's important." "I would have to agree with my friend here, Empath," Tapper said. "As much of a convenience is that the telesmurf was, I would not want to smurf that as a substitute for smurfing directly with my fellow Smurfs when they need advice about something." "I don't know," Smurfette said. "Sometimes I just don't feel comfortable sharing my secrets with anyone where anybody can smurf me. Besides, I might want to hear Empath's voice smurfing to me in the night so I can smurf asleep." "This smurf is honored that you would think that highly of this smurf, Smurfette," Empath said. "However, this smurf isn't sure that you would feel comfortable about this smurf being in your head all the time." "Well, if Handy does smurf up with a new thing to replace the telesmurf, maybe we could smurf with each other in a way that nobody but us knows that we are smurfing with each other," Smurfette said. ----- After breakfast, Empath went with Smurfette to her house to start cleaning. Tidy was also there to help with the cleaning, having all his tools on hand to give Smurfette's house a sparkling clean look when he was finished. Empath meanwhile was going through things in Smurfette's closet that she had packed away, things that she no longer used, when he came across something of interest. It was a makeup compact, and he sensed that it had a magical spell on it. He opened it briefly to see what it could contain, and saw that it had nothing special in it but a mirror and a powder puff. Still, as he continued to look into the mirror, he could sense something about the mirror that didn't feel right. Smurfette saw that Empath was staring into that particular object and became somewhat afraid. "Empath, what are you doing?" she asked, sounding a bit fearful as she came over and closed it up before anything else happened. "Is this compact the one you had brought into the village when Gargamel first created you?" Empath asked. "Yes, it is, Empath," Smurfette answered. "Gargamel created it as a means to communicate with me in private when I was still under his control. I only had to wave my hand over the mirror, and it would instantly smurf a signal to his mirror that I was ready to smurf with him. I don't know why I kept this thing even after Papa Smurf had changed me into a real Smurf, but when I was smurfed back to my old self a few years later, I smurfed this thing back out of the closet and used it to help Gargamel capture the Smurfs." "But Gargamel is no longer in the forest anymore, Smurfette," Empath said. "Why do you fear this compact if he can no longer use it to communicate with you?" "Because I feel that Gargamel can use that mirror to manipulate us in case it ever gets used again, Empath," Smurfette answered. "I want you to smurf it to Papa Smurf so that it will never be used again ever, not even by any Smurf." Empath nodded, understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, this smurf will take it to Papa Smurf and make sure that the compact cannot be used for anything evil by anyone," he said. Smurfette sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, Empath. I know that I can trust you with something this important." ----- Around the same time, Handy was with Papa Smurf, revealing an invention he created for the village leader to use. "What is it, Handy?" Papa Smurf asked, as he saw a table mirror with a computer-style keyboard next to it along with something resembling a mouse controller. "It's your very own magic window, Papa Smurf," Handy answered. "Now you can record all your important spells and formulas onto crystals that can smurf your information for years to come. You'll never have to lose anything ever again." "Well, I'm sure that you think that it's a very valuable tool, Handy, but I'm just not comfortable with all this new smurfnology at my age," Papa Smurf said. "Learning how to use it is very easy, Papa Smurf," Handy said. "I'm sure that in no time you'll be smurfing this thing on a regular basis." Papa Smurf chuckled. "I will see what this thing does as soon as possible, Handy." Soon there was a knock on Papa Smurf's door. Papa Smurf answered and saw that it was Empath. "Why, Empath, I thought that you would be busy helping Smurfette with her spring cleaning today," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf was busy with that, Papa Smurf, but there was something important that this smurf needed to bring to your attention," Empath said. "It all concerns this object that this smurf found in Smurfette's closet today." He handed Papa Smurf the compact, which he then examined without opening it. "Why, it just looks like a makeup compact, Empath," Papa Smurf said, not sounding impressed. "What's so important about this thing, Empath?" Handy asked, sounding curious. "Smurfette says this is the object she has been using to contact Gargamel with when she was in her original form, Handy," Empath answered. "She's afraid of opening it because she believes Gargamel might still use it to control her." "I don't see how, if Gargamel's smurfed away from the forest with his cat and his apprentice," Handy said. "Still, Handy, we can never be sure of what Gargamel may be smurfing with his life since then," Papa Smurf said. "I appreciate your concern, Empath, and I will make sure this compact never gets smurfed by anyone for any purpose." "This smurf appreciates it, Papa Smurf," Empath said, nodding with acceptance. Handy looked at the compact in wonder after Empath had left. He was beginning to imagine what he could do with such a device that could allow him to communicate with any Smurf at any place when Papa Smurf noticed him staring at the compact. "Excuse me, Handy, is there something else that you need me for?" he politely asked. "Uh, no, Papa Smurf," Handy answered hastily. "I was just still thinking about how I'm going to replace the telesmurf that I invented some years ago." "I'm sure you'll find a way to smurf that, Handy," Papa Smurf said. "Right now, I'm going to be busy in here. Thank you for smurfing me your latest invention. I will smurf some time aside for myself to learn how it works." "Oh, sure, anytime, Papa Smurf," Handy said, sounding polite and friendly as he headed for the door. After he left, however, Handy just kept pondering to himself about the compact, what it was able to do. He felt that if he could get his hands on it and discover the secret for himself, he could replicate as many of those things for his fellow Smurfs to use wherever and whenever they wanted. It would be much better for them to use than the old telesmurf. Hefty caught Handy standing there outside Papa Smurf's laboratory lost in thought. "Hey, Handy, what's smurfing on with you?" Hefty asked, sounding concerned. "Oh, nothing, Hefty," Handy replied. "I was just thinking about the telesmurf again and how I could smurf a better one for the Smurfs to use." "Yeah, well, that invention was certainly a short-smurfed distraction for us, Handy," Hefty said. "Maybe if we could be able to communicate with each other without having to be smurfed up with those telesmurf vines, we might have something more useful." "I was smurfing the same thing myself right about now, Hefty," Handy said. "Anyway, I'm sure that I can smurf up with a whole new way to do the telesmurf." "Just be careful with what you create there, Handy," Hefty said as he watched his brother walk off before he himself walked on. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Evil Mirror chapters